Heart Of Superman
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Kwon Yuri, berapa kali aku harus membunuhmu untuk melampiaskan semua kemarahanku padamu, eoh! Karena sifat tamak keluargamu, mereka membuat keluarga kami berantakan! Memfitnah Yixing umma berselingkuh dan hamil anak namja lain. Membuat appa kami meninggal dalam penyesalan! Dan sekarang, kau merebut nyawa orang-orang yang aku cintai!" / WonSung


**HEART OF SUPERMAN**

.

WonSung (BrotherShip)

.

Happy Reading

.

"Ini, makanlah," ucap namja tampan berdimple sambil memberikan sebungkus roti pada seorang anak kecil, tanpa menghentikan tatapannya pada wajah pucat anak itu.

Sesaat mata anak itu tampak berbinar senang, dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Namun senyum itu menghilang detik selanjutnya, bersama meredupnya binar di matanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya si tampan.

"Aku akan menyimpannya untuk adik-adikku di rumah," ucap anak kecil itu seraya memasukkan roti itu ke dalam tas lusuhnya.

"Adik?" tanya si namja tampan.

Anak lelaki kecil itu mengangguk. "Ne, Sungmin, Yoona, Changmin, Seohyun, dan Taemin."

"Jinjja? Woah…, appa dan ummamu pasti sangat aktif ya?" ucap namja itu tanpa sadar.

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya?"

Si tampan terhenyak menyadari kesalahannya. "Ah…, itu…, ibumu melahirkan banyak adik untukmu. Kau pasti lelah menjaga mereka?"

Si kecil menggeleng. "Aniyo…, Sungmin dan Yoona anak dari ahjussi pemulung yang meninggal di depan stasiun beberapa tahun lalu. Ibu menemukan mereka saat pulang kerja. Changmin kabur dari panti asuhan karena dipukuli. Lalu Seohyun, aku tidak ingat siapa orangtuanya. Kalau Taemin, ada noona yang meninggalkannya di depan tempat kerja umma."

"Astaga…, jadi mereka semua anak terlantar?"

"Ani! Mereka saudaraku."

Pemuda tampan itu tertegun. "Dan orangtuamu yang mengasuh mereka?"

Bocah kecil itu kembali menggeleng. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa appaku. Aku tinggal hanya dengan umma. Tapi sebulan yang lalu umma meninggal karena tertabrak mobil. Jadi, aku yang merawat mereka semua," ucap namja kecil itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sang dewasa menahan nafas mendengarnya. Ini hal paling gila yang pernah ia temui. Bagaimana mungkin takdir bisa sekejam itu? Seorang anak kecil yang usianya bahkan belum menginjak 10 tahun, yang sama sekali tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah, harus kehilangan ibunya, serta menghidupi banyak saudara yang bahkan tak terikat pertalian darah dengannya.

"Hei, kau bilang namamu Yesung kan?"

Bocah lelaki itu mendongak. "Ne," jawabnya.

"Makanlah rotimu, dan tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan membelikan banyak makanan untukmu dan saudaramu," ucap si pemuda seraya menyentuh puncak kepala bocah itu dan meninggalkannya.

Senyum Yesung merekah. Seraya meneriakkan rasa terima kasihnya pada sosok yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Oppa…!" sebuah panggilan menghentikan gerakan bocah itu yang berniat mengambil roti daging di dalam tas lusuhnya.

"Yoona'ah? Wae geurae? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Oppa, Taemin demam lagi. Sungmin oppa memintaku mencarimu," ucap gadis kecil 7 tahun itu.

"Mwo?" sentak Yesung seraya menggandeng adiknya berlari pulang.

Si penolong keluar terlambat dari toserba yang ia masuki tadi dengan membawa sekantong besar makanan. Tapi nihil. Bocah kecil itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat tadi mereka mengobrol.

.

Yesung terus mencoba menenangkan bayi 9 bulan dalam gendongannya. Tapi panas tubuhnya membuat bayi lelaki itu terus menangis. Ibunya pernah bertanya pada noona yang membuang bayinya itu, alasan mengapa ia tak mau merawat anaknya sendiri. Noona itu bilang ia tak memiliki suami, dan dia juga orang tak punya, sementara anaknya mengidap penyakit yang entah apa dia tak mengerti. Jadi noona itu tak sanggup untuk merawatnya. Karena itu, Taemin dibuang.

"Hyung, ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit. Taemin harus diperiksa," ucap Sungmin.

"Tapi uangnya…," Yoona berucap lemah.

Changmin merogoh sakunya. "Ini aku punya," ucapnya memberikan beberapa uang koin jatah makannya besok.

"Aku juga punya," ucap Seo. Gadis 5 tahun itu mengulurkan uang koin yang diberikan ahjumma tetangga.

Yesung menatap adik-adiknya. Dia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi dia yang tertua di sini. Dia bahkan tidak berhak untuk mengeluh. Umma bilang, Yesung sudah paling beruntung karena punya seorang ibu. Tapi adik-adiknya…

Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia tidak berhak untuk itu,

"Ming, kau jaga Taemin, aku akan mencari uang."

"Tapi di luar hujan, hyung…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku superman?"

"Aku ikut hyung!" ucap Changmin.

"Andwae! Nanti kau sakit, Minnie!" larang Yesung.

"Shireo! Aku mau ikut! Aku mau ikuuuuut….!" Teriak Changmin.

Yesung mendesah. "Arraseo. Kita pergi," jawab Yesung mengalah.

"Hati-hati, oppa!" teriak Yoona dan Seohyun mengatar kepergian mereka. Sementara Sungmin hanya menatap punggung kedua saudaranya dengan tatapan cemas.

Hujan terlalu deras. Dan jalanan sore ini terlalu sepi. Dua bocah cilik itu terdiam di emperan toko. Tidak mungkin untuk mengamen, apalagi menyemir sepatu. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang? Mengemis? Tidak! Umma akan marah jika mereka melakukannya. Lalu apa? Malam akan segera datang. Klinik kecil di dekat tempat tinggal mereka akan segera tutup. Dan Taemin perlu perawatan secepatnya.

Mata Yesung terus bergerak mencari sesuatu yang entah apa. Dia terus berpikir untuk mendapatkan uang secepatnya. Dan tatapannya terhenti pada sebuah toko perhiasan.

Yesung meraba lehernya. Cincin milik sang umma menggantung di seutas tali kain yang ia simpulkan di leher mungilnya.

"Minnie, tunggu di sini, ne. Hyung akan segera kembali."

"Hyung? Kau mau menjualnya?"

Yesung menata bocah yang seusia dengan Yoona itu. "Untuk Taemin," ucapnya.

"Tapi itu milik umma," ucap Changmin lirih.

Yesung terdiam. Dia ingat kata-kata terakhir sang umma. Memintanya menyimpan cincin itu, agar kelak ia bisa mencari sang appa. Tapi…, baginya saat ini, Taemin lebih penting. Lagi pula, bukankah appanya telah membuang mereka? Bukankah appa tak menginginkannya?

"Minnie, tunggu hyung, ne!" ucap Yesung lagi seraya berlari menerobos derasnya hujan.

"Hyung! Jangan lama-lama ne!" teriak Changmin.

Yesung tak mendengar apa kata adiknya. Tapi dia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu kembali berlari ke toko yang ia tuju.

Tubuh kecilnya sempat menyenggol seorang wanita yang keluar dari tempat itu, setelah beberapa kali membungkuk meminta maaf, namja kecil itu masuk ke toko. Dan lagi-lagi ia menabrak seseorang hingga cincin dalam genggamannya terlepas.

"Maafkan saya nona," ucap Yesung seraya memungut cincin yang sempat terinjak oleh gadis muda itu.

"Dasar!" maki gadis itu seraya menyusul nyonya yang tadi sempat bertabrakan dengan Yesung juga.

"Noona, aku ingin menjual cincin ibuku. Adikku sakit dan aku harus mendapatkan uang secepatnya," ucap Yesung dengan tubuh menggigil.

Sang penjaga toko menatapnya curiga. Anak kecil berpakaian lusuh memiliki cincin emas seindah ini? Dia pasti pencuri.

"Sebentar, ne…," ucap yeoja itu seraya keluar tergesa.

Yesung mengangguk, dan membiarkan gadis itu keluar.

"Nyonya tunggu, apa anda kehilangan sesuatu?" yeoja penjaga toko itu bertanya pada nyonya kaya pelanggannya.

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya, seraya memeriksa barang-barangnya. "Sepertinya ti-, ah…, cincin pernikahanku…," ucapnya panic.

"Apa benda ini?" tanya si yeoja.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya nyonya itu. Merasa tak pernah melepas cincin itu tadi.

"Bocah itu! Ahjumma, tadi aku melihat bocah kecil mengambil cincin yang jatuh. Dia pasti mencurinya!" ucap gadis muda yang bersamanya. Calon menantunya.

"Mungkin tidak sengaja. Terima kasih telah mengembalikannya," ucap sang nyonya.

"Aniyo. Anak itu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menjualnya. Jadi dia pasti sengaja mencurinya," ucap si penjaga toko.

"Dasar orang miskin! Ahjumma, ahjumma kembali saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Pencuri haruslah dihukum!"

Sang nyonya tak meyahut. Membiarkan gadis muda itu kembali ke toko bersama si penjaga toko. Lalu memerintahkan sopirnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sementara Yesung yang basah kuyup semakin merasa kedinginan.

"Itu dia," suara penjaga toko membuat Yesung menoleh.

Dan yang pertama kali ia dapatkan adalah sebuah tamparan dari gadis muda yang tak dikenalnya.

"Kau! Dasar pencuri!"

Yesung meraba pipinya yang terasa panas. "Aniyo, aku bukan pencuri!"

"Kau bukan hanya pencuri tapi juga pembohong, eoh?! Nona, tolong telepon polisi."

"Tapi, aku bukan pencuri. Aku tidak mencuri apapun!"

"Mwo? Kau ini, sudah tertangkap basah tapi masih juga berbohong?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, nona. Aku bukan pencuri. Aku mohon jangan lapor polisi. Adikku sakit dan aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada seorang pencuri?"

Satu pukulan kembali Yesung terima.

.

.

Changmin berlari mengejar mobil polisi yang membawa hyungnya. Dia sedang menunggu dengan gelisah karena Yesung pergi sangat lama. Tapi yang ia lihat justru hyungnya yang tengah meronta berusaha lepas dari cengkraman polisi yang memaksanya masuk ke mobil.

Ckiiit….!

"Astaga!" seorang namja muda keluar dari mobilnya. Hampir saja namja itu menabrak Changmin. "Hei, gwaenchana?"

Mata kecil itu terbuka. "Sungie hyung…," dan menutup lagi setelahnya.

"Ommo! Eotteohke…," gumam namja itu seraya membopong tubuh kecil itu ke dalam mobilnya. "Siwon hyung, aku menyerempet anak kecil. Tolong aku…!" ucapnya pada kakaknya di telepon seraya menginjak gas mobilnya.

Polisi muda Jung itu menatap iba pada bocah lelaki kecil yang meringkuk di dalam sel, bercampur dengan beberapa dewasa. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

Entahlah. Karena penampilannya yang memelas, atau apa, tapi polisi itu merasa, bocah kecil itu tak bersalah. Mungkin ia hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah saja.

"Hei, bocah! Aku dengar kau mencuri untuk menghidupi adik-adikmu, eoh? Kau mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku, hahaha…,"

Yesung tak menyahut ucapan pria berwajah seram yang berada di sel sebelahnya, hanya terpisah jeruji besi. Mereka berada di penjara lokal saat ini, sampai ada panggilan dari pengadilan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku. Aku jamin adik-adikmu tidak akan kelaparan," bisik orang itu dari belakang punggung Yesung.

Masih tak ada sahutan.

"Berani sekali mengacuhkanku, hmm? Bagus! Kau pasti bisa menjadi ketua yang hebat nanti! Hahahha….," ketua gangster itu tertawa renyah.

Tawa itu terhenti saat petugas polisi muda tadi kembali dengan membawa seorang pelajar dan memasukannya di sel yang sama dengan Yesung.

"Aigo…! Pelan-pelan, pak! Kepalaku ini sangat berharga, tahu!" protes pemuda itu.

"Ya! Terlalu berharga, sampai-sampai ibumu sendiri yang mengantarmu kemari. Kau ini tega sekali mencuri uang ibumu sendiri hanya untuk bermain game?!" marah polisi muda itu.

Si pemuda berdecih seraya mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang sempit itu. "Ommo! Kau, Kim Yesung kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat dengan bibirnya yang membiru.

"Yoochun hyung…., tolong… Changmin menungguku, Taemin sakit. Aku…"

Brug! Tubuh kurus itu ambruk. Bocah itu pingsan setelah mencoba bertahan selama berjam-jam, mencoba untuk tegar.

"Ommona! Pak polisi! Panggilkan ibuku! Cepat!" teriak pemuda pelajar tadi histeris.

Polisi Jung berlari memeriksa sel tahanan, lalu kembali keluar untuk melaporkan keadaan bocah kecil yang ada di sana. Sedangkan nyonya Park, ibu pelajar tadi, langsung berlari menuju rumah Yesung. Si ketua gangster terus berteriak memaki kepala polisi yang tak mau membawa bocah itu ke rumah sakit, hanya karena pelapor kasus itu adalah calon menantu keluarga Choi yang terhormat.

"Kalian bilang kami sampah masyarakat. Tapi lihatlah! Bahkan kalian tidak merasa kasihan pada anak kecil! Aku bersumpah aku akan membunuh kalian jika sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya!"

Polisi muda Jung terus meminta, memohon pada kepala polisinya agar mengirim Yesung ke rumah sakit. Tapi si kepala polisi tak bergeming. Hanya memintanya memberi si kecil obat demam seadanya.

Sementara nyonya Park membawa Taemin ke sebuah Klinik kecil di daerah mereka, setelah sebelumnya meminta pada suaminya untuk mencari Changmin yang katanya pergi bersama Yesung.

Ani. Dia bukan seorang yang berhati mulia. Bukan juga dermawan kaya. Hanya saja, ibu Yesung pernah beberapa kali menolong keluarga mereka. Jadi ini hanya sekedar balas jasa saja.

.

Siwon kembali ke rumah besarnya setelah berjam-jam menemani adiknya menunggui anak yang tak sengaja keserempet mobilnya. Anak itu masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kau baru pulang?" sambut sang ibu.

"Hm," jawabnya.

Choi Siwon yang ramah dan pengertian, selalu berubah jadi namja dingin setiap menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke rumah besar itu.

"Dimana Minho?"

"Rumah Sakit."

"Apa? Apa adikmu baik-baik saja? apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Tidak ada, 'hanya' menabrak seorang anak kecil," ucapnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dering telepon sempat menghentikan langkahnya sebelum sang nyonya rumah mengangkatnya.

"Kediaman keluarga Choi," ucapnya. "Kantor polisi? Apa yang- terserah kalian. Aku tidak peduli. Pengacara kami yang akan mengurusnya. Terima kasih telah menelpon."

"Kantor polisi?"

Sang ibu menoleh mendengar ucapan putra sulungnya. "Yuri melaporkan seorang anak karena mencuri cincinku. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting. Tapi dia hanya ingin terlihat berguna. Aku pikir itu bukan hal yang buruk," jawab sang umma datar.

Siwon mendesah. Yeoja itu, entah apa yang ummanya lihat darinya hingga menerima gadis itu sebagai calon istrinya. Padahal jelas-jelas Siwon tak tertarik padanya. Justru menjurus ke arah benci, karena masa lalu orangtua mereka.

Terserah saja, mereka hanya memintanya menikah, dan tanpa batas waktu kan? Mungkin sebulan setelahnya Siwon bisa menceraikannya. Toh dengan memberinya beberapa milyar, orangtua Yuri pasti tidak akan menolak perceraian itu.

.

 **Heart of superman**

 **.**

Jung Yunho berlari memasuki rumah sakit dengan Yesung di dalam dekapannya. Mungkin setelah ini dia kan di mutasi ke desa terpencil atau mungkin di pecat karena telah menentang perintah atasannya dan membawa lari tahanan dari kantor polisi.

Apapun itu, asal bocah di gendongannya selamat, dia tak akan menyesalinya.

" _ **Ibunya diusir dari rumah suaminya karena dituduh berselingkuh. Mereka mengusirnya hanya beberapa hari sebelum Yesung lahir. Ibunya bekerja keras merawatnya. Dia wanita hebat, selain Yesung, ia merawat banyak anak terlantar yang ia temukan, seperti anaknya sendiri. Sayangnya, wanita hebat itu meninggal karena tabrak lari. Meninggalkan Yesung dengan beban berat di pundaknya."**_

Bahkan si ketua gangster menangis saat mendengar cerita pemuda pelajar yang terus mendekap Yesung di sel tahanan. Dan terus bergumam, dia tidak akan mencuri lagi. Tidak akan nakal lagi. Dia malu pada Yesung yang bahkan lebih bisa bersikap dewasa darinya.

Mengingat itu, Yunho bahkan tidak peduli jika dia harus ikut mendekam dalam penjara setelah ini.

"Perawat!" panggilnya saat melihat beberapa perawat yang lewat. "Tolong, demamnya sangat tinggi," ucapnya sembari terus berlari mengikuti perawat yang membawa Yesung.

Di ruangan lain rumah sakit itu, Choi Minho sedang menunggui seorang bocah yang terus mengigau memanggil nama kakaknya.

"Sungie hyung…, jangan bawa hyungku… Hyung…, ayo pulang, Taemin menunggu hyung…"

Minho menatap iba pada bocah itu.

"Hyung…., kalau kita terlambat pulang, Sungmin hyung pasti cemas. Hyung…"

Minho mengelus puncak kepala namja kecil itu. "Sebenarnya sesulit apa hidupmu, bocah?" gumamnya.

Dadanya terasa nyeri. Mengingat mungkin nasib yang sama telah mengantar Ibu dan adiknya ke mulut kematian tanpa satupun dari keluarga mereka yang tahu. Minho merindukannya. Yeoja yang selalu memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan.

.

Semalaman Minho terjaga. Menunggui bocah lelaki yang tak berhenti bermimpi buruk dan mengigau. Tapi ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Karena pagi ini namja kecil itu akhirnya membuka mata.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Bocah kecil itu mengerjab menatap namja asing di hadapannya.

"Tu-tuan siapa?" tanyanya.

Minho menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya bocah itu baik-baik saja.

"Sungie hyung…!" sentak bocah itu tiba-tiba.

"Nugu?" tanya Minho. "Kakakmu?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Apa semalam kau bersama kakakmu?"

Bukan jawaban yang Minho dapatkan dari bocah kecil itu. Justru isakan yang semakin mengeras menjadi tangisan. Namja 20 tahun itu panic bukan kepalang. Tak bisa menenangkan bocah malang di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian beberapa perawat masuk ke ruang VIP Rumah sakit itu, setelah Minho menekan tombol darurat.

Sementara di sebuah ruang rawat kelas 3, Jung Yunho terlelap di samping ranjang Yesung. Dia hanya polisi berpangkat rendah. Ia tak punya biaya untuk membayar kelas yang lebih baik untuk perawatan Yesung.

Namja itu tersentak, terbangun dari mimpinya, saat merasakan tangan mungil yang ia genggam menegang.

"Yesung?" panggilnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Tapi bocah kecil itu tampak terus menggigil. Tak tampak perubahan apapun setelah penanganan semalam. Bahkan ia tampak semakin pucat. Dengan panic polisi muda itu berlari keluar mencari perawat atau dokter yang bisa menolongnya.

"Dia mengidap _**pneumonia**_ **.** Dan sudah sangat parah. Apa dia sering batuk, sesak nafas dan demam?"

Jung Yunho menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu, dokter. Dia hanya anak malang yang kami temukan."

Dokter dan perawat saling pandang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Dokter?"

"Secara sederhana saja, ada cairan di dalam paru-parunya. Jika tidak segera dibersihkan, akan berakibat fatal. Tapi…, jika yang ia alami sudah terlalu parah, maka diperlukan pembedahan dan itu perlu biaya."

"Operasi?"

"Ne. dan kami perlu persetujuan keluarganya untuk hal itu."

Tubuh Yunho terasa lemas. Operasi? Biaya mahal? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Dan, satu hal yang perlu anda tahu, penyakitnya termasuk dalam pneumonia menular. Apakah ada anggota keluarganya yang lain yang mengalami sakit yang sama? Sepertinya dia tertular dari orang lain."

Petugas Jung semakin bingung. Dia ingat saat Yesung mengatakan bahwa adiknya sakit. Jangan-jangan dia memiliki penyakit yang sama?

"Sebaiknya hubungi keluarganya agar operasi bisa secepatnya dilakukan," ucap dokter itu seraya keluar dari kamar rawat.

Yunho mengantar kepergian dokter itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Di sangat ingin membantu namja kecil itu. Tapi dengan apa? Haruskah ia meminjam uang? Tapi dari siapa? Dan dia tak memiliki jaminan yang berharga. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Jung Yunho?" panggilan seseorang memaksa namja itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar Yesung.

"Ne?" tanya namja Jung itu sedikit bingung karena orang yang memanggilnya tampak sangat berkelas.

"Kau melupakanku? Kita teman sekelas saat SMA. Ini aku, Choi Siwon."

"Choi Si-." Yunho mengerutkan dahinya berpikir. "Ommo! Choi kaya itu? Ya Tuhan kau sangat adil!" serunya seraya memeluk Siwon.

"Wae…, apa kau begitu merindukanku?"

"Dengar, Choi Siwon, aku tahu ini tidak sopan. Tapi bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Menolongmu?"

Yunho mengangguk cepat. "Ah, apa kau sibuk? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ada keperluan. Tapi baru saja, adikku menelpon bahwa urusannya sudah hampir selesai. Jadi aku rasa dia bisa tanpaku. Wae? Terjadi sesuatu?"

Yunho menarik nafas berat. Rasanya sulit untuk meminta bantuan pada kawan lama yang bahkan baru saja ia temui setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Itu…, seorang anak yang malang, memerlukan operasi secepatnya karena penyakit yang, entahlah aku tidak paham. Dan aku tidak punya apapun untuk menolongnya. Dia yatim piatu dan punya banyak adik."

Yunho memberi kode pada Siwon untuk masuk ke ruangan di sebelahnya.

Dengan penasaran Siwon masuk ke ruangan itu. "Astaga! Yesung'ah?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho heran.

Siwon menyentuh dahi Yesung. "Astaga, demamnya sangat tinggi. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dokter bilang ada cairan di paru-parunya yang harus dikeluarkan. Aku tidak mengerti. Yang jelas dia harus dioperasi secepatnya. Dan…."

"Dan?"

"Sepertinya dia tertular oleh anggota keluarganya yang lain."

"Mwo?" mata Siwon melebar. "Yunho'ah, aku akan mengurus Yesung di sini. Tolong cari adik-adiknya dan bawa kemari. Mereka harus mendapatkan pemeriksaan dan perawatan."

Senyum Yunho terkembang. "A-arraseo. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Gomawo, Choi Siwon!"

Namja tampan itu tak menyahut. Hanya kembali focus pada bocah lelaki kecil yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat terluka melihatnya.

Dia sering melihat bocah itu saat pulang atau berangkat bekerja. Kadang di berjualan bunga. Kadang menawarkan jasa membersihkan mobil. Dan kadang ia membawa banyak barang belanjaan di belakang nyonya-nyonya berpenampilan mewah. Mungkin ia sedang menawarkan jasa membawakan barang-barang itu. Namun baru kemarin Siwon bertegus sapa dengannya.

Namja kecil itu sedang duduk di tempat parkir sebuah toserba, sambil membaca sebuah buku. Dia terlihat sangat serius saat membacanya. Dan saat Siwon iseng duduk di sebelahnya sambil memakan sebuah roti, anak itu diam-tiam terus memperhatikannya sambil menelan ludah. Anehnya saat Siwon memberinya satu, dia justru menyimpannya untuk adiknya dan mengabaikan perutnya yang kelaparan. Anak kecil ini, sungguh luar biasa.

Getar ponsel di sakunya membuat namja itu tersentak.

"Ne, Minho'ah?"

" _ **Anak yang aku serempet kemarin sudah sadar. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Hyung tolong urus tagihannya ne. Aku terburu-buru. Adik bocah itu sakit. Dan kakaknya menghilang. Jadi aku akan membantunya, untuk menebus kesalahanku."**_

"Arraseo. Lakukan yang terbaik," jawab Siwon lalu mematikan teleponnya.

Sesaat kemudian ia beranjak keluar untuk memanggil perawat. Memintanya memindahkan Yesung ke kelas VIP dan mengurus semua kebutuhannya. Sayangnya hari ini ruang operasi penuh. Banyak sekali pasien gawat darurat yang memerlukan pertolongan.

"Aku mohon, lakukan apapun secepatnya, aku tak peduli dengan besar biayanya!" pintanya.

"Saya tahu, tuan Choi. Kami akan lakukan semampu kami. Tapi dia tetap harus mengantri."

Siwon menarik nafas berat. Apa boleh buat. Bukan hanya nyawa Yesung yang berharga. Orang lain pun punya hak sama untuk mendapat petolongan secepatnya.

.

Jung Yunho tak menjawab panggilan dari atasannya. Dia yakin dia akan segera dipecat karena hal ini. Peduli setan. Dia hanya ingin secepatnya sampai di rumah Yesung. Dia harus menemukan adik-adik bocah itu.

Entah. Bahkan dulu dia termasuk namja yang tak peduli sekitar. Tapi karena seorang bocah bernama Yesung, dia jadi seperti ini. Bahkan mempertaruhkan pekerjaan yang ia dapatkan dengan usaha kerasnya hanya demi bocah itu.

Park Yoochun. Si pelajar itu telah menunggu di depan rumah Yesung. Sepertinya orangtuanya membatalkan aduannya. Anak yang beruntung.

"Aku menunggu di sini karena tidak tahu kemana kau membawa Yesung, pak," ucapnya menyambut Yunho.

"Dia ada di Rumah Sakit pusat."

"Mwoya? Siapa yang akan membayar biayanya? Di sana pasti mahal?" pekik namja Park itu kalut.

"Choi Siwon, dari Choi Corp. bersedia untuk membiayai operasinya. Dia juga memintaku membawa adik-adiknya untuk menjalani tes kesehatan di sana."

"Choi Corp? Tunggu! Operasi?"

"Ne, bisakah pertanyaanmu kau simpan nanti, bocah? Sekarang katakan dimana anak-anak itu?"

"Di…., di klinik tak jauh dari tempat ini. Si bungsu demam tinggi. Sejak semalam tidak turun juga," ucap Yoochun seraya mengikuti Yunho menuju mobil patrolinya.

Lucu sekali bukan? Semalam dia mendekam di penjara, tapi sekarang dia justru menjadi pemandu untuk polisi.

"Hyung…!"

Sebuah panggilan membuat gerakan Yoochun terhenti. "Changmin'ah? Kau dari mana saja? Kami semua mencemaskanmu."

"Maafkan aku, semalam aku hampir menabraknya. Jadi…, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit."

"Mwo? Kau baik-baik saja, Changmin'ah?" tanya Yoochun sembari memeriksa tubuh namja kecil itu.

Changmin menggeleng. "Yesung hyung?"

Yoochun dan Yunho saling pandang. "Itu…"

"Emm, maaf, Changmin bilang adiknya sakit keras? Apa dia…."

"Astaga!" Yunho menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Heh, bocah pencuri, dimana klinik itu?"

"Aku punya nama pak! Yoochun. Park Yoochun!"

"Terserahlah!"

Tanpa peduli pada Minho, Yunho masuk kembali ke mobil patrolinya bersama Yoochun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda. Sementara Minho langsung menarik Changmin masuk ke mobilnya dan menyusul mereka.

.

 **-Heart of Superman-**

.

Minho menatap empat bocah kecil di depannya. Keempatnya menangis, namun tetap terlihat tegar. Dari mana mereka mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu untuk ukuran anak-anak?

"Tenanglah, Taemin pasti sembuh," ucap bocah lelaki yang tampak paling tua dari yang lainnya. Adik-adiknya menggangguk.

"Kajja, kita akan membawa Taemin ke Rumah sakit di kota. Dia pasti akan sembuh," ucap polisi Jung sambil berjongkok di depan anak-anak itu.

"Jeongmal?" tanya mereka kompak.

Jung Yunho menggangguk. "Nde. Yesung hyung kalian juga ada di sana," lanjutnya.

"Jinjja!"

Minho tersenyum. Wajah anak-anak itu berubah ceria. Ia ingat, saat kecil dulu, dia sering menangis karena dijahili kakaknya. Dan ibunya-ibu tirinya- yang selalu membuatnya kembali ceria. Melihat anak-anak itu, dia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri saat kecil dulu.

Anak-anak itu berlarian mengikuti kereta dorong Rumah Sakit yang membawa tubuh lemah Taemin menuju mobil ambulance yang menunggu mereka.

Tapi…

"Dokter…!" panggilan keras perawat itu menghentikan gerakan semua orang.

Dan detik-detik selanjutnya terasa sangat menyesakkan.

.

Choi Siwon mondar-mandir di samping ranjang Yesung. Baru saja sekretarisnya menelpon, ummanya marah karena Siwon tidak ke kantor, dan Minho tak memberi kabar.

Terserah! Dia tak peduli. Dia tidak sabar menunggu dokter yang akan mengoperasi Yesung.

"H-hyungnim…," suara lemah itu menghentikan langkah Siwon.

"Yesung…!" ucapnya melompat mendekati bocah itu.

"Hyungn-nim…, di-mana ini?"

"Tenanglah, kau di rumah sakit. Sebentar lagi adikmu juga akan dirawat di sini. Jadi kalian akan sembuh. Hmm…," ucapnya sambil menggenggam jemari mungil bocah lelaki itu dan membelai kepalanya.

"J-jeongmalyo?" tanyanya tak percaya, namun binar bahagia itu terpancar di mata redupnya.

Siwon mengangguk mantap. "Ne."

Yesung tersenyum. "Hyungnim…,"

"Namaku Choi Siwon, Yesung'ah."

"Ne, Siwon hyungnim, gamsahamnida….," ucap Yesung tulus.

"Simpan ucapanmu nanti, setelah kau sembuh, ne?"

Bocah kecilitu mengangguk.

"Permisi, tuan Choi, ruang operasi siap. Kita bisa memulainya sebentar lagi," ucap seorang perawat.

Senyum Choi Siwon merekah. Senyum yang telah lama hilang dari bibirnya. "Kau dengar itu, Yesung'ah? Kau akan segera sem-"

Perawat yang tadi memanggilnya bergerak cepat memeriksa tubuh kecil itu. Lalu memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter.

Choi sulung itu tengah diliputi kecemasan yang sangat mendalam, saat adik lelakinya menelpon. Dia bersumpah akan menghajarnya jika namja itu tak membawa berita penting.

"Halo?!" Bentaknya tak sabar.

"Hyung…, kau mengenal polisi Jung Yunho?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Kau memintanya mencari saudara dari anak yang kau kenal?"

"Ne! Jangan berbelit-belit, Minho'ah!" satu bentakkan lagi.

Minho terdiam. "…. Hyung, anak yang aku serempet adalah salah satu dari saudaranya…"

"Mwo?"

"…dan adik bungsunya, yang seharusnya kami bawa ke sana, meninggal dalam perjalanan. Mianhae, hyung…."

"Jeosonghamnida, Choi Siwon'ssi," sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Siwon menoleh.

Dokter yang seharusnya mengoperasi Yesung telah berdiri di hadapannya. Apa operasinya telah selesai? Secepat itu?

Siwon menjauhkan ponselnya. "Apa yang-"

"Jeosonghamnida, kami telah melakukan yang terbaik tapi…"

Kaki Siwon terasa membeku. Dia hafal pasti. Kata-kata seperti ini, selalu berakhir tidak baik.

"Yesung…, baik-baik saja kan? Dia selamat kan?"

Dokter menggeleng pelan. "Maafkan kami. Dia mengalami gagal nafas. Bahkan sebelum operasi dimulai. Maafkan kami,"

Ponsel di tangan Siwon terjatuh. "Tidak mungkin…, dia tadi bahkan berterima kasih padaku. Dia tersenyum padaku…., andwaeyo… Yesung dia…"

Pemuda tampan itu jatuh terduduk. Bersimpuh dihadapan dokter setengah baya di hadapannya. Tangisnya pecah untuk bocah yang baru kemarin ia kenal. Bocah yang mencuri semua rasa yang ada di hatinya.

.

.

Berita sore itu, penuh dengan wajah dua bersaudara Choi yang tampak berduka di sebuah pemakaman umum. Tak ada berita buruk. Justru semua media berlomba menulis berita tentang kebaikan dua bersaudara itu yang telah membiayai pemakaman dua bersaudara anak yatim piatu yang tak mereka kenal. Tanpa tahu cerita di balik semua itu.

Jangan lupakan serombongan pria seram berbaju hitam yang juga hadir di sana. Mereka anak buah dari Kim Youngwoon, si ketua ganster yang berada di balik jeruji besi. Sedang melaksanakan perintah Kakak besar mereka untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada bocah yang mampu membuat ketua mereka terkesan itu.

Siapapun Kim Yesung itu, dia adalah anak yang luar biasa.

Tajuk berita Koran terbesar korea.

"Cih! Luar biasa apanya? Dia hanya seorang pencuri kecil," cibir Yuri yang terpaksa ikut melawat agar dapat mencuri sedikit perhatian Siwon.

Minho yang tengah menuntun Changmin dan Yoona keluar dari mobilnya sepulang dari pemakaman, menghentikan langkah mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Pencuri?"

"Ne, dia pencuri cilik, yang hampir mencuri dan menjual cincin peninggalan mendiang paman Choi."

"Aniyo! Oppaku bukan pencuri!" teriak Yoona.

"Dengar ya, anak kecil, tapi kakakmu memang pencuri. Kau dengar itu? Pen-cu-ri!" ucap Yuri di depan wajah Yoona.

"Hyungku bukan pencuri. Dia bukan pencuri!" teriak Changmin sambil menendang kaki Yuri.

"Ya!" teriak yeoja itu kesal.

Yoona dan Changmin bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Minho.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pencuri, Kwon Yuri?" suara Siwon. Namja itu datang bersama Seohyun dan Sungmin.

Yeoja itu menoleh. "Ne? ah, namja kecil itu. Kim Yesung. Dia pencuri. Dia yang mencuri cincin ibumu dan bermaksud menjualnya untung saja penjaga toko tanggap dan mengatakannya pada kami."

"Mwo?" sentaknya. Ia memang pernah mendengar masalah itu dari ummanya. Tapi sama sekali tak menduga Kim Yesung adalah pelakunya.

"Aniyo! Itu cincin umma kami. Satu-satunya peninggalan berharga yang kami miliki!" sahut Sungmin. Sementara gadis kecil di gandengannya tampak serius menatap Yuri. Merasa mengenalnya.

Siwon menatap namja kecil di sampingnya. "Benarkah itu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Cincin itu milik umma. Satu-satunya benda yang bisa menjadi bukti jika kelak Yesung hyung ingin menemui appanya."

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas itu cincin milik Choi ahjumma!"

"Tunggu…, sebenarnya cincin apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jika yang noona maksud adalah cincin pernikahan umma dan appa, cincin itu ada padaku," ucap Minho sambil merogoh saku jas yang belum sempat ia ganti sejak kemarin. "Ini kan?" ucapnya.

"Ommo!" Yuri membungkam bibirnya sendiri.

"Jadi ini hanya salah paham?" tanya Siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"Oppa aku…"

Slap!

Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Oppa…."

"Sepenting itukah image baikmu di hadapan ummaku hingga kau menuduh anak yang tak berdosa sampai masuk ke penjara? Dan dia meninggal, nona Kwon! Bocah yang menjadi tulang punggung untuk anak-anak ini meninggal karena kebodohanmu itu!" maki Siwon.

"Oppa aku tidak…"

"Ada apa kalian ribut sekali di luar?" Nyonya Choi keluar dari rumah mewahnya.

"Umma, di mana cincin pernikahan umma?" tanya Minho.

Nyonya Choi mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada," mengeluarkan cincinnya dari tasnya. "Sepertinya aku perlu diet. Cincin itu tidak muat untukku."

"Tentu saja. itu bukan milik umma. Ini milik umma. Tertinggal di mobilku," ucap Minho.

Yuri menangis sesenggukan. Tak berpikir tindakannya akan sefatal ini.

"Oppa…," Seohyun menarik-narik tangan Sungmin dan berbisik padanya.

"Mwoya?" teriak bocah lelaki itu kaget.

Siwon menoleh. "Waeyo?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Adikku bilang, dia melihat noona ini bersama namja berambut merah yang menabrak umma Kim. Mereka berdua dalam mobil yang sama."

"Apa kau bilang?" sentak Siwon seraya menoleh pada calon tunangannya itu. "Kwon Yuri! Apa kau dan Jiyoung melakukan kejahatan itu?"

"I-itu…, Jiyoung yang…., oppa aku…, ahjumma…"

Nyonya Choi menghela nafas berat. Benar-benar kecewa pada gadis pilihannya.

"Tunggu, Hyung!" Minho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan cincin ummanya tiba-tiba menyela. "Ini milik umma. Ini milik Yixing umma."

Mata Siwon membola.

"Tidak mungkin. Kim Yesung putra Yixing umma. Dia adik kita, hyung…!"

Siwon mencengkram leher Yuri.

"Oppa…., sakit…"

"Kwon Yuri, berapa kali aku harus membunuhmu untuk melampiaskan semua kemarahanku padamu, eoh?! Karena sifat tamak keluargamu, mereka membuat keluarga kami berantakan! Memfitnah Yixing umma berselingkuh dan hamil anak namja lain. Membuat appa kami meninggal dalam penyesalan! Dan sekarang, kau merebut nyawa orang-orang yang aku cintai!"

"Hyung…, jangan! Ada anak-anak!" Minho menarik kakaknya menjauh.

"Pergi! Pergi dan katakan pada keluargamu, aku akan menuntut kalian. Aku akan membuat kalian semua membusuk dalam penjara! Kau dengar itu? Argghhh!" teriak Siwon kesal.

Sementara yeoja itu telah berlari masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan istana keluarga Choi dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Umma, apa umma juga mengetahuinya? Umma bilang Yixing umma meninggal bersama adik kami saat melahirkan. Lalu bagaimana bisa?" tanya Siwon tanpa memandang ummanya.

Wanita itu terdiam. Menyadari betapa besar kesalahannya. Namun tak ingin mengakuinya. karena rasa cemburu, suami dan anak-anaknya lebih menyayangi istri muda suaminya, dia menjadi gelap mata.

"Seandainya umma membiarkan kami mencari mereka…"

"Hyung…."

"Mianhae…," hanya satu kata. Dan nyonya Choi meninggalkan kedua putranya dalam diam.

"Oppa….," si kecil Seohyun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leher Siwon. "Jangan menangis, ne! Yesungie oppa tidak pernah menangis. Dia selalu tersenyum."

"Itu benar! Yesungie hyung adalah Superman. Dia namja yang kuat!" sahut Changmin sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ne. Dia akan memukul kami, jika kami nakal dan menangis," ucap Yoona.

Siwon memeluk yeoja kecil yang mendekapnya. Menangis meraung. Melepaskan semua pengesalan dan sesak di dadanya.

"Yesung hyung, pasti akan menjaga umma dan Taemin di sana."

Satu kalimat Sungmin yang terakhir, semakin membuat Siwon dan Minho tak bisa menghentikan tangisan mereka.

.

 _ **Kim Yesung, adik kami yang tercinta, maafkan kedua kakakmu yang tak berguna ini. Berbahagialah di sana bersama umma, appa dan si kecil Taemin yang tak sempat kami kenal. Dan kami akan menggantikanmu menjadi Superman untuk adik-adikmu yang tercinta.**_

 _ **Saranghae Kim Yesung..**_

.

 **END**


End file.
